Spelling Bee
by don't resist
Summary: Spelling bee. What else do you need to know? [HanabixShino] [AU]


**Spelling Bee**

By, Hotari-chan

XxXxXx

Summary: Spelling bee. What else do you need to know[HanabixShino

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I own this story though. It's mine.

XxXxXx

Stupid. S. T. U. P. I. D. Stupid. Not smart.

That word is for my cousin. He's older than me, but he is still so un-intelligent. He likes to try to do his own thing with me. It doesn't work. I'm six years younger than he is, but I obviously have more of a brain than he does. He was supposed to take me to my spelling bee today. It is a national event, and he forgot. What a S. T. U. P. I. D. person.

Compassionate. C. O. M. P. A. S. S. I. O. N. A. T. E. Compassionate. Kind.

This is the word for my sister. She's a year younger than my cousin. She's a very kind person. She asks me about what I want, and she does follow through with what she says, unlike others do. She's a lot kinder than I, and she thinks about what she is going to say before she says it. I think I'm like her in that way. She is at the spelling bee right now, but I'm not there yet. I don't think I will get there to see my C. O. M. P. A. S. S. I. O. N. A. T. E. sister yet.

Conniving. C. O. N. N. I. V. I. N. G. Conniving. Scheming.

That is what I use on my father often. He likes to scheme and deceive others. He asks me about what I need and gives me exactly the opposite. I'm learning to tell him the opposite, but I think it's becoming a habit. I can barely tell people what I actually want anymore. He told me before he wouldn't be able to make it, and that he'd get his security to go and watch for him. I'm not going to make it, and my C. O. N. N. I. V. I. N. G. ass of a father won't either.

Amorous. A. M. O. R. O. U. S. Amorous. Loving.

I love using this word on my sister's fiancé. He is a few months older than my sister, which makes him five years older than me. He's a klutz, but he can be kind, like my sister. She's rubbing off on him and he on her. He asks me if I want to join them on outings all the time. They are like the parents I never had. He is very A. M. O. R. O. U. S. towards both my sister and I. He is probably sitting beside my sister telling her I will be there in no time.

Dirty. D. I. R. T. Y. Dirty. Unclean.

This is the word I use on my sister's best friend. He has a dog that is about as big as I am. It's not saying much, seeing as I am only four foot eleven. He is nice, but he is usually coated in mud or his dog's slobber. It's very sickening. I dislike that fact, but his dog and him are enough to make up for his D. I. R. T. Y. ways. He is probably sitting beside my sister's fiancé

Silent. S. I. L. E. N. T. Silent. Quiet.

That is what my sister's other friend is like. He is always silent and rarely speaks. It is always scary to sit in a room alone with him for most, but for me, it makes me wonder what he is hiding behind his sunglasses and turtleneck sweaters. I am willing to admit that he is probably good-looking behind his hard, S. I. L. E. N. T. exterior. He is probably sitting next to my sister listening to her fiancé wonder about where I am.

Mysterious. M. Y. S. T. E. R. I. O. U. S. Mysterious. Enigmatic.

My sister likes to tell me I am like her favorite mystery novels. There are things about me that make her wonder what I am really like underneath my quiet self. I admit, I do not like to talk about myself, as it is one of those things that I like to label as 'off limits'. However, if I were to really look inside of myself, I would probably see my older sister as a young fourteen-year-old.

Hero. H. E. R. O. Hero. Idol.

I glance up from my hands folded carefully in my lap. No car yet. I look back down. It is very scary to be stuck in front of a huge mansion waiting for a cabby to arrive. I'd only put in a phone call about twenty minutes ago. I stare at a crack in the sidewalk and sigh to myself. I cannot think straight. I want to go and see my sister smile up at me from the audience, but I do get stage fright. I wouldn't want to embarrass.

I glance up again to hear skidding across the pavement. I see my sister's fiancé's car in front of me. I stand up and straighten my school uniform's skirt. The door opens, but I don't see my sister's fiancé. Instead, it's her friend with the dark hair. The quiet one. I smile and move to the door. He says something to me, or he mumbles to himself. I don't hear it.

I pull open the door and sit in the empty front seat. "How did you know I was here?" I watch him shrug and turn the key in the car. I lean back in the seat and set my books in my lap. The faux trees of our yard zip past the windows of the car. I look over at him, watching his eyes from behind his sunglasses.

Sooner than we should arrive if going the speed limit, I see the city hall come into view. I see cars I recognize, and cars I don't. Everyone is probably gathered at the stage. I clamber out of the car.

After an hour and a half, I wait for the last word to be told to the boy beside me. He wears heavy glasses and his nose is runny. It's very unattractive. He looks very sleepy. The word is inexplicable. He's stumbling and I hold back a giggle. He's just messed up. The man with the words shakes his head.

"I'm sorry. That one is incorrect. Hyuuga?"

I take a step forward, walking past the unattractive boy. "Inexplicable. I. N. E. X. P. L. I. C. A. B. L. E. Inexplicable. Not able to be explained."

The man with the words looks up and smiles at me. "Good job. Our winner is Hyuuga Hanabi." He nods and stands up, starting a wave of applause. I can't help but grin as he walks to the stage and hands me the metal. I look out at my sister who is grinning so hard that tears are developing in the corners of her eyes. Her fiancé has his arm around her shoulders and yet is still able to clap.

I look over at her friends. They both are clapping, one more enthusiastic as the other. I smile sweetly and wave at them both. The louder whistles and hoots to me. I hold my hand out to the man with the words. He takes my hand and helps me hop down. I walk slowly to my sister and her friends.

My sister and her fiancé grab me in a hug. I giggle to myself and this hug becomes bigger, the louder friend joins in, and pulls on the quieter one. I laugh and get out of the hug.

"You did great!" I hear my sister's voice tinkle. I nod a thank you and look to her fiancé who continues to call out hoots and hollers. I turn my head to the louder one who scoops me up and puts me on one of his shoulders. I squeak and hold my hands onto my skirt, hoping no one saw that flit of my skirt that showed off my underpants.

I flush crimson and look down to the quiet one, who leans into my sister's ear and obviously says something. I watch her nod then whisper something into the louder one's ear. I hold my skirt as he sets me down.

The quiet one is my hero... I, still holding my skirt down, walk over to him and tap on his shoulder. Sure that my skirt is down, I hold my hands behind my back. I lean into his ear and whisper.

"Thank you for the ride here. You are my hero. H. E. R. O."

His ears turn crimson and I can tell he's blushing. Taking my moment, I pull down the side of his turtleneck sweater and kiss his cheek.

At that moment, my sister's other friend starts to hoot and holler again. Her fiancé joins in and I am blushing as crimson as he is. "Is there something you need to tell me?" my sister asks. I shake my head frantically, completely embarrassed. "Well, if you need to tell me about a crush, you can come to me. Don't worry." She leans into my ear to whisper. "I think he likes you back."

I flush even more crimson and cover my face with my hands.

XxXxXx

Whoo!!! This is a great idea. At least, I think this is a great idea. Tell me what you think. I'd love to know!!

With Love,  
Hotari-chan


End file.
